dogs2fandomcom-20200213-history
Westiepoo
The Westiepoo is a type of poodle hybrid. It is a crossbreed of dog that comes from the miniature or toy Poodle and the West Highland White Terrier, though multi-generations are also considered Westiepoos and so it can also be a mixed-breed dog. Westiepoos are often referred to as a designer dog and, like most poodle hybrids, is believe to have originated from the United States. Westiepoos are not recognized by any kennel clubs and therefore have no official breed standards to their appearance. In addition, unlike a purebred dog the outcomes can be unpredictable; however, the Westiepoo still has a tendency to follow certain physical features when the litter is a first generation. The Westiepoo is not always 50% of each breed, as multi-generation crosses are not uncommon and still fall under a "Westiepoo" label. The ranges of the general appearance (and other features) exhibited in multi-generation crosses are much more broad than a 50/50 cross and cannot be accurately predicted. This crossbreed usually has a soft and wavy to curly coat that is low shedding with fur that varies from short to medium in length. The fur typically has a "tousled" look often attributed to terriers. First generation Westiepoos most often turn out white like their West Highland White Terrier parent, however they may sometimes have a black, brown, apricot or cream coat. They have yet to be observed, or rarely, turn out blue, yellow, gray, or red in color. Bicolor patterns, most often white and black, can be seen in the crossbreed as well. The only other pattern to commonly show up is the tuxedo and saddle pattern. The dog is promoted as being hypoallergenic due to little shedding and dander. However, no dog is entirely hypoallergenic. The decreased reports of allergic reactions are due in part to the moderate grooming poodle mixes require. The Westiepoo is a small breed of dog that generally range from 15-17 inches to the shoulder and 20-30 lbs in weight.[1] The weight and height of the dog is generally much lower than this when one of the parents is of the smaller toy poodle variety or in some multi-generation offspring. In general, the Westiepoo has a small, compact frame with a body longer than it is tall. The chest is slightly widened and well developed. Their legs are short and stocky with paws proportional to their small size. The Westiepoo's head is usually very terrier-like in appearance: rounded with hanging feathered ears and a short, square-shaped and slightly whiskered muzzle. The nose is usually very dark, nearly button-like in appearance, especially on the lighter colored hybrids. The tail is of average length and well plumed, either carried high on the body or curled over. 'History ' The history of the Westiepoo is largely tied into with the history of poodle hybridisation and other poodle hybrids and as such as a breed their history is short. The Westiepoo most likely originated in the U.S. along with the host of other poodle hybrids. One of the most popular hybrids that was believed to be the start of the poodle hybrid fad, the Cockapoo, was first cited in 1960 and the Westiepoo and other hybrids probably started becoming known within a decade of this, however the first known citation or recognization of the Westiepoo is unknown. Generally, Westiepoo breeders aim to breed only first generations of Westiepoos from purebred West Highland White Terrier and Poodle parents. This is to take advantage of the hybrid vigor associated with crossbreeding as well as a marketing factor, as multi-generation hybrids may be viewed more closely to a mutt or mongrel than a designer dog and have less appeal. Category:Westiepoo Gallery